Dusk Shadow
by Niko5670
Summary: Set after Eclipse. Jacob Black has run off to find peace after receiving an invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding. in the forest he makes the most amazing discovery ever. what does this have to do with saving the world from a great evil?
1. Prologue

First of all, I don't own any of the Twilight characters here. Everyone else I do own. Enjoy

The scarlet sky enveloped the land in a tight embrace, suffocating it of all life. The red sun cast an eerie glow upon the coppery soil, which was now bathed by a number of rivers of blood that were freely flowing from the mountains of corpses strewn across the dead plains. Not far from there, in a steep, jagged hill, two armies faced each other in a bloody battle that had continued for months. Clouds of smoke and fire overshadowed the bodies of thousands of grotesque creatures. Some had black horns in their heads; others had yellow, slit eyes. And some had no body at all, just a mere shadow floating above. Many more had scaly skin in deep, penetrating colors. Some had claws or hoofs. Their armor was roughly done, and almost all were deeply dented. They were of an ashy black, with a red X in its middle. Their weapons were also crude in nature, but they were still sharp and deathly. They were all soaked with blood, and some were feasting upon the dead bodies lying nearby. They were the A'kron, demons of the Underworld, who cherished all that was dark and evil. At the front of their group, their leader and their strongest fighter stood, his eyes a deep red. His horns were more massive than anyone else's, and he stood the tallest among all the warriors. He brandished a massive ax, soaked in blood, andhis other hand had a tight grip on the head of a befallen foe. His long white hair fell way past his shoulders. His smile was repulsive, but his most terrifying trait was his eyes. Eyes that could drown anyone into the deepest of hells, and into a nightmare with no escape. He had many names, but his true name was Erebus, lord of the darkness and the Underworld. He slowly approached the large army on top of the hill, killing all that were in his path, in order to obtain the objects of his desire. His concern was the five young children sitting atop the hill, heavily guarded by thousands of soldiers that stood in his way of getting what he wanted. Well, if he had to kill them all, then so be it. He stopped for a moment, turned to face his great, undefeated army, and raised his ax. As he did is, thousands of demons of different kinds screamed to the top of their lungs, and made the earth, along with the enemy, shudder violently. He then turned and proceeded to destroy anyone who dared to stand in his way to his glory and his vengeance. At the top of the hill, soldiers were taking positions to surround the five young children in an impenetrable barrier. Their shields were bright gold and gave out a bright glow that partially blinded their enemy. Their armor was of a powdery, silvery grey and had a V stamped in their chest plates. They were also demons, but this demons were of the light, and ruled he Overworld. Some had also the same slit eyes as their rivals below, though this were the color of gold, silver, or light colors. A few of them had wings, and other had feline features. Some were invisible, and others were rocks shaped into a body. The five charges they were protecting though, were the most beautiful of them all, and were the rarest.

On the far left, stood a beautiful with dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes. Her skin was aquamarine, and had tiny scales over it. She had webbed feet and hands, and had gills at her neck, though she was breathing normally in no water. Her lower body kept making the transition from solid to liquid. To her side was a sweet angel of blonde hair and golden eyes. He was the tallest of the group, and shots of electricity came out of his body at a frequent rate. To the far right were two boys. One had red hair and tiny freckles in his cheeks. His eyes were amber, and his hair suddenly combusted, with hot flames atop his head. The other one was dark in complexion, with exotic olive eyes, and hair that resembled grass. His skin was powdery, and at his feet, tiny plants had started to grow. This four kids were sitting around a girl, in a way as if they wanted to protect her above all. She was the most beautiful creature, with long, black hair that fell in curls down her back. Her eyes were of the softest grey, almost white, and she her skin was of a soft caramel color. Her left side would fade gradually and would become invisible, to come back to its previous state. Her hair moved about as if blown by a wind, though not even the lightest breeze flew about. They were all dressed in white tunics that fell to their knees. They sat around an old woman, who was singing in a strange language. As Erebus approached them, they got closer together, and kept staring at the old woman, though a couple of them kept glancing toward the evil lord. The warriors were trying their hardest, but heir numbers were decreasing rapidly, and there wasn't much time left. They had to get the children away from Erebus, no matter what. One of them shouted to the old woman to hurry up, but she paid no attention to him. All of a sudden, a white light came from behind the woman, as if a hole in time and space had suddenly opened. Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly took hold of the children's hands. Erebus saw this and hurried up, killing many in his way. The woman led the children to the hole, and pushed them into it. the girl with the blue hair went first, tears streaming down. The last of them to go was the girl with the grey eyes, and she stopped. She looked at Erebus, straight into his eyes. What he saw in her eyes made him stop, and for the first time, feel fear in his gut. Of all the five, she was the most dangerous, and before he could get a hold on her, she disappeared in the portal. Full of rage, Erebus swung his ax at the old woman, who was the last of them all.

As the portal closed, the five children went down in a huge ball of energy, into an unknown place. They fell in what seemed a heavily forested area, in a loud crash that scared all wildlife nearby. Clouds of smoke rose up from the site, and many trees had been snapped out in the impact. From the smoke, rose a beautiful young woman. Her black curls fell to her back. She in her late teens, and was naked. She raised her head and hands, and a violent gust soon blew through. When it ended she was in blue jeans that hugged her hips, and a white t-shirt, with the symbol of the Rolling Stones. She turned around, and as she did this other figures started to rise as well. She studied her surroundings, and her eyes came to rest on a bush that was untouched by the collision. She started to walk over there, and then started to kneel in front of it, to gaze into the big, fearful, angry wolf eyes Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 1

Jacob Black didn't know what had just happened. The only thing that was for sure was that the most beautiful woman he had ever seen had fallen out of the sky, hit the forest floor with a loud bang, had risen from the collision site completely naked, and had now in a strange way clothed herself. She had managed to find his perfect hiding spot, and was now snaring him in those grey, bottomless eyes, that were paralyzing him. How did she know I was here? Was she a werewolf? If she was, she was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He got a small whiff of her fragrant smell. It was intoxicating. At that moment he knew that she was neither a werewolf nor a vampire. What was she then? Jacob couldn't care less now, since her smell shut down his brain except for the normal functions. All he could do was stare at her, and hold his breath, expecting an attack at any moment. They stood like that for what seem like a long time, and when she finally spoke, her voice was velvet, caressing him.

"If I wanted to attack you, you'll already be dead." She said.

'How the hell had she-?' Jacob began to wonder. He noticed that four more shadows were slowly approaching them. Now that he remembered, he saw five different lights coming down the sky. Could they be the other four lights?

"Yes, we all came down from the sky. And on the question on how the hell we survived…I honestly don't know either. All that I remember is a huge battle, us getting into sort of a portal, and then here…and I cant explain how come all of a sudden I'm a seventeen year old girl…but what worries me the most is what are you. You aren't human from your smell, yet neither demon…sort of both scents…most intriguing…"

Jacob couldn't comprehend how this dark and mysterious had all of a sudden answered all the questions in his head, and he didn't plan to stay to find out. He quickly turned into a wolf, and started to run. All of a sudden, he slammed into something hard, and fell down. When he shook himself off, he found himself facing a large wall of earth. He could have sworn that wasn't there a minute ago. He turned around and the same girl, now accompanied by four other figures, was approaching him out of the clearing. He went into defense mode, and sensed that his pack was running to come to his aid. He would just have to fight as hard as he could in order to get out of this mess.

'_How many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to hurt you? You are so thick headed for a non-human…so I see the Lycans succeeded in pairing themselves with humans…producing werewolves…most intriguing indeed…'_

Jacob was struck dumb. Had she just talked to him in _his_ mind? Only his pack could do that…what was going on?

"I sense his confusion and fear, Celeste, yet I also sense his determination. You better be careful. He is still demon, even if he has a human side…" said a blue-haired girl that was next to Celeste.

Celeste, the girl with the addicting eyes, slowly approached Jacob. He should have been getting ready for an attack, but instead he felt oddly attracted to Celeste. He slowly approached her, and started to turn in his human form. They stood face to face, when Jacob suddenly realized he was completely naked. As he went to cover himself, a black pair of jeans was hugging his hips. 'How the hell did those get there?

When he looked up, Celeste and her group were seating in a pile of boulders. Her eyes studied him intently, and when they reached his eyes, he shuddered, and fell a warm feeling deep inside. The others were doing the same, except their gazes were somewhat colder, unfeeling. Jacob decided to break the silence, before it got into his nerves.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you?" Jacob said.

"I find it funny that you ask _what _we are instead of _whom_. But I'll answer to both. I'm what you would call a demon, an air demon, and my name is Celeste.

"An air demon?" Jacob asked.

"Here, let me show you." With that, Celeste made a slight movement with her hands, and a slight breeze danced around the trees. As her hands moved faster, so did the wind increased, until it was a violent gust. As soon as it had started, it was soon over. Jacob had shielded his eyes from the debris that the wind had picked up, and was now starring at Celeste.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

"What do you think smarty?" a boy with deep red hair spat at him.

"Aidan lets not be mean. It is not proper." Another male said, this one with green hair that looked more like grass than hair. His tone was that of a father reproaching his child, but it carried an undertone of cold, hard steel.

"Yeah Aidan, don't be mean to the poor half-demon" another boy, this one a blonde said. He started laughing, but he was abruptly silenced by a glare from the blue haired girl.

"Pardon my brothers…interruption." Celeste said apologetically. Jacob nodded for her to go on. "An air demon has the power over the winds, and the air itself. It can create huge storms, or massive tornadoes. It also possesses wings, and has the ability to read minds." As she said this, Jacob began to see huge, white wings growing on her back.

"My sister is Jordan. She is a water demon, and you are smart to know what she does. She is also an empath, so she knows the confusion you're going through. Aidan over here is a fire demon, with a nasty case of temper, and he can run faster than the speed of light. Blondie in the back is Tyrell, and he is a thunder demon. He is what you call a "class clown" and he has is the strongest of all of us. Last but not least is Dimitri, an earth demon. That wall you collided with was his doing. The quiet one, but never EVER make him angry. He uses telekinesis. So, as we all made proper introductions, we might as well expect those from you, and your little group. And yours too, Edward Cullen"

As she said this, two groups came out of the foliage. One was Jacob's pack; Sam and the others were standing together, as they stared at the group of demons. Edward Cullen and his family, including Bella, were in the other side, starring intently, unsure of their first move. Bella was behind Edward, a protecting arm surrounding her. Jacob couldn't stop the jealousy from welling up, and had to look away. Jordan stared at Jacob, with a frown in her face. Celeste spoke first after the long silence.

"So you are the vampire. Fearsome creature I recall. Another half-breed from the Draculae. Interesting…"

"Yes, and you are a demon, which I find very interesting as well…" Edward responded coldly. Oddly, Jacob wanted to punch him for being so rude to Celeste. He dismissed it as his general hatred of the vampire.

"Honey what did you expect, if vampires and werewolves exist, why not demons as well?" Celeste said, this time looking at Bella directly. Bella stood even more behind Edward, and he got into a more defensive position.

"Jeez, so much distrust going around here, and we barely know each other!" Jordan spoke up, rather annoyed.

"We don't usually trust strangers, especially if those strangers are demons…" Edward said."

"It's alright Edward. They won't hurt us. At least they haven't decided to do it yet." Alice came in, with Jasper at her side.

"Oh we won't, but we definitely know who will" Aidan said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Carlisle.

"The reason why we are here. A great evil approaches, and if we can't stop it, this planet might not be alive for long." Celeste said, a shadow growing in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? What evil?" Sam asked incredulous.

"The one person that forced us to come here. The lord of the darkness. Our uncle." Celeste said.


	3. Chapter 2

Well here is Chapter Two...yay!! i hope everyone enjoys it...

* * *

"Your uncle? What is he, some sort of psychopath?" Emmett said, feeling rather amused by the situation.

"You wish" responded Tyrell. "The last time we saw him he was trying to annihilate us all with his battle ax. If it wasn't for our caretaker we wouldn't be here."

"Your caretaker? I thought you guys were a little bit too _old_ for such things. Guess it's different when you are a demon…" Rosalie taunted.

"Yeah, well just a couple of hours ago, we were just toddlers…" Aidan retorted.

"Toddlers?" everyone gasped unbelieving.

"For some reason, the portal that brought us here made time go faster for us, making us grow up at a faster speed. We went from toddlers to teenagers in a couple of minutes or hours. I can't tell because I am not sure how time goes in the portal. All we know is that we suddenly landed on Earth, all grown up." Dimitri explained.

"Yeah well, what is nagging me is who the hell is this uncle of yours and why the hell is he a threat to us?" Sam said.

"He is the ruler of the A'kron, who are dark demons. Long ago, our parents were the leaders of the A'tron, the light demons. They controlled the Overworld, while our uncle, whose real name is Erebus, though he also goes by Dwayne Sullivan, controlled the Underworld. He was never happy with that and was jealous of our father, so he decided to attack us. He killed our parents, and by now has probably taken control of our entire world. Even though he has achieved his goal, he won't stop at nothing to get to us, since we are the last real threat to him. He will search everywhere, and no matter how long it takes, or how much it will cost, he will stop at nothing to get us. But the thing is, he doesn't just want us…he wants your world as well." Celeste explained.

"Why?" Jacob asks.

"Because our world is dying. It's been dying for a long time… Why do you think you exist? The Draculae and the Lycans were among the first groups of demons to leave our world and enter yours. They were smart enough to leave before the war started. They were the ones who discovered the portals, and soon after, our world started to die. Our father commissioned both groups of demons to study this world, and to see if it could be a possible place to relocate. That is how come we know many things about you. Soon enough, more Draculae and more Lycans moved to this world, and soon, none of them remained. We knew that many had interacted with the humans, producing hybrid species: werewolves and vampires, and that is why they crossed over. Unfortunately, they didn't take their studies with them, and now that our world can no longer support life, Erebus wants yours, except he is not too lenient on sharing it with humans, or half demons." Dimitri answered.

"So your dear uncle wants to wipe everyone out, and set up his new home here. How lucky of us." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Well, now that we know what the situation is, the question is what is the solution." Carlisle said. "Celeste, since you and your siblings know this Erebus better than we do, I believe that you are the most qualified to come up with one. We all need to come together and stand up to this menace, and that means leaving old hatred aside." He added, now looking at the pack of werewolves.

"We don't know when Erebus will come. The only thing we know is that it will be very though to beat him, and his army of dark demons. We have to use as much brains as brawn, because many of his underlings do not use physical attacks. And even then, beating a demon is very hard to do." Celeste exclaimed.

"Yeah, well let me prove you wrong on that." Emmett said. He suddenly tried to make a grab at Tyrell at an inhuman speed, yet Tyrell grabbed his wrist and threw him high up in the air. The vampires, and the werewolves, could only stare in shock as Emmett, who was by far the strongest, was beaten as if he were a mere doll, and by a guy whose body mass could even be half of that of Emmett's.

"I told you before, Tyrell has super strength. Unlike you, we are full demons, meaning that we will be tougher to beat. You are going to need a lot more if you even plan to face Erebus and his comrades. For now the only thing there is left to do is for us to find a place to stay, and to rest." Celeste said.

"You are very welcome to stay at my house. I believe we have enough room." Carlisle offered.

"NO!" Jacob suddenly yelled. He didn't know why, but for some reason he couldn't stand to seeing Celeste in that house. "I will accommodate Celeste and her siblings. My father and I have enough room for everyone, though you'll have to share."

"I guess we could stay with you. Thank you, Jacob Black. We shall meet again, Cullens." Celeste said, and they all parted.

* * *

A few moments later, Jacob, the pack, and the demons arrived at La Push. At the sight, Celeste stopped and gasped at the beauty it withheld.

"This is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. It's incredible!" Celeste proclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. And that is just the beginning. There are many more things to see here." Jacob said meekly. Ever since he met Celeste, Jacob couldn't explain the sudden attraction he had towards her. He couldn't stop starring at her, and feeling his body melt down in heat. He couldn't help but notice her perfect body, with its curves, and imagining tracing his fingers over them. This was much stronger than anything he had felt for Bella. It didn't matter how or why, but Jacob couldn't stop imagining himself tearing those clothes off her, and that disturbed him. Where had all his feelings for Bella gone? And where had all of this feelings had come from? Jacob decided to ponder on this later, since they were now reaching his house.

'Gosh, so many things have happened. How the heck am I goin to explain this whole thing to Billy, his father?'

As if by magic, Billy started to roll down the hill, and came to greet the group.

"Jacob! I see you are back, and with new friends I may say. May I greet you to my humble house?"

They entered the house, and there Jacob explained everything that had happened since he had run off. Billy listened to everything, only reacting at the mentioning of Erebus and his plans.

"These are dark times indeed. We must prepare ourselves. But now, I welcome you all to my house. You may stay for as long as you please. Jacob, show everyone their rooms. Its getting late, and we must all rest." Billy said afterward. He went out to the kitchen, to ponder on the events further. Jacob showed everyone where they would stay. Moments later, he was in his bed, incapable of sleep. All his thought came back to Celeste, and how her body would feel against his. Jacob couldn't stand it anymore. He decided to take a run, and hope that it would calm his wandering mind.

* * *

After the meeting with the demons, the Cullens decided to gather in their dining room and discuss the matter further. Bella stood by the window, looking out at the glowing stars above. Suddenly, cold arms embraced her from behind, and lips caressed her neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"About everything that is going on. Now there is this new threat, and from what I saw, it's really not looking in our favor. I guess our wedding must be postponed now, and I'm not happy about that."

"I know, love. But that doesn't mean we won't get married…"

"But don't you remember the threat of the Volturi? If you don't convert me, they'll hunt us down. I don't want that to happen, Edward, especially with this new threat in the horizon. I don't think I can handle it."

"I see your point. I am also worried about that. But don't you worry. I'll think up of something."

With that, Edward pulled Bella to the table. There Emmett and Rosalie sat, Emmett with a sour look in his face, and Rosalie trying to comfort him. Jasper and Alice sat on the other side, with Jasper's arm around her, and Carlisle and Esme sat together, deep in thought.

"What worries me the most is that this is an enemy we don't know. Unlike Victoria, this is an entire different species we are dealing with. And from the looks of thing, they are by far more powerful than us. We are going to take our game to a whole new level if we are to face this enemy." Carlisle said.

"I couldn't get anything from Celeste and the others. They were all foggy, and I couldn't get a clear picture. I'm not surprised though." Alice added.

"I can't believe how strong that Tyrell was!" Emmett commented. "He threw me like I weighted nothing. If he is that strong, I shudder at the thought of what the others are capable of…"

"Which is why they are our safest bet to survive this. They know Erebus and what he's capable of. With them, we have some hope of succeeding." Esme said.

"I agree with you. It's getting pretty late. Bella, you should go home now. Your father will worry about you. Let's not take advantage of him." Carlisle said.

Bella had just recently been freed from Charlie's imprisonment, and was now able to hang out more with Edward, even though Charlie still didn't trust Edward much. If she wanted to keep his good mood, she needed to hurry.

"Here Bella, I'll drive you." Edward said.

"Thanks." With that they were of. The rest off the Cullens were off to their rooms, to ponder more on this new problem.

When Bella arrived home, she greeted Charlie and went up to her room. There she saw Edward already sitting on her bed. She went off to change, and then climbed on the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her, and started to sing to her, which had now become routine between them There they laid together, dreaming of each other under the watchful glare of the stars, and resting their hearts for the upcoming dangers ahead.


	4. Chapter 3

Well, here it is..chapter three is up! wow I'm updating this really fast! i just love this story too much! oh and from now on, I'm open to any suggestions you guys have... thank you so much for the reviews...they make my day... well let me not bother you longer, and start reading!

* * *

Jacob awoke with sunlight streaming through his window, and shining on his face. He stood up, and felt a big headache starting to arise. Even though he had stayed out late, running for miles, he still couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Celeste kept entering his head, and they way her body would feel underneath his. A few weeks ago, he had had the same feelings for Bella, but this was way stronger, and that made him slightly confused. 'Where had all his feelings for Bella gone, and why was he feeling a sudden desire for Celeste? Could it be possible that he had imprinted…_on Celeste_!?' At this, Jacob shook his head violently. 'It wasn't possible. She wasn't even a werewolf! He must be going delusional…' as this thoughts kept streaming through his head, he rose up and started to go to the bathroom. Suddenly he bumped into someone, and almost knocked her over.

"Oh! I am so –"

Jacob had started to apologize, when he saw who he had bumped against. Celeste had nothing on, except a black bra and white underpants. Her hair was wet, and a strand was glued to her jaw. She looked even more beautiful than yesterday. Jacob was stunned, and couldn't bring any words to his mouth, while his heart was going a hundred miles an hour. For a split second, Jacob thought of taking her right there and then, but he started shaking his head again, and putting a hand to his aching forehead.

"Well, are you going to stand there forever?" Celeste asked, slightly amused.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem…oh and let me get that headache for you."

With that Celeste grabbed Jacob's head, and planted a kiss on his forehead. His headache was gone, instantly, replaced by furious blushing. Celeste saw this and blushed as well, while letting out a small giggle. She took off to her room, which was down the hallway, leaving a slightly floral scent behind her. Jacob took a deep breath of her scent, and started to feel a slight heat gather around his lower section. He decided to take a cold shower, to calm his nerves down.

* * *

Celeste closed the door to her room, and leaned against it. Her sister Jordan was by her bed, arranging it. She looked up as soon as Celeste had come in, and was instantly suspicious.

"Spill the beans, who is it?"

Celeste starred at her sister in confusion. "Whatever do you mean, dear sister?"

"Don't give me that. You're feeling confusion and desire for someone. I know. Now tell me."

"You remember the werewolf we met. The one that I talked to?"

"Yes…is it him?"

"Maybe…"

"Wouldn't blame you sis. He's not bad, not at all. He has that "macho" vibe. So do you like him?"

"I don't know…oh for crying aloud Jordan! I just met the guy yesterday! Plus, even if he is a half demon, who is to say that we are even compatible? And anyways, what we need to worry about right now is Erebus and his army, not some stupid romance."

"I guess you're right…for now. Don't get too absorbed into this. Anyways, we need to start training them. From the looks of things, they aren't even capable of defeating an ogre, much less one of the Dark Three. If we are to even have a chance at defeating our dear uncle, we need to get them to prepare, and I don't know how much time we have left. You go call the Cullens, and I'll go talk to the werewolves, especially a certain someone…"

At the mention of this, Celeste flashed a dirty glare at her sister, and threatened to hurt her badly if she did that. This was accompanied by an aggressive gust of wind. Jordan was almost blown into the wall, but held on to her bed post.

"Alright, alright! I won't do it. Just control yourself Celeste, or you'll reap this house apart."

Celeste calmed herself down, and went to put on some clothes. The encounter with Jacob this morning made her feel things she had never felt before, things she wasn't prepared to deal with, especially now that this world was in danger. It was her duty above all else, to stop her uncle. With this in mind, she left her room with Jordan, to join her brothers in eating what the people in this world called "breakfast".

* * *

Bella awoke to a bright light shining through her eyelids. She opened them to reveal Edward lying next to her on her bed. Some parts of him that were exposed to the sun were sparkling as if they were diamonds.

"Sorry to wake you up love." Edward said.

"It's alright. Plus, it's always good to wake up with you here, by my side."

Edward leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She stood up and went to the bathroom to clean her teeth. When she returned, Edward had a look of deep worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong" Bella asked frightened.

"I just got a message from Celeste. She said to meet them at the clearing were we met them. All of us. But she said it _in my mind_. Nobody had ever done that. I'm starting to think that they might be stronger than we all think, and that makes me worry even more. If they are this powerful, can you imagine what their uncle is capable of?"

Bella shuddered at the thought. Edward embraced her tightly.

"I've been thinking about the wedding and all, and I was thinking that maybe we should not postpone it. Maybe we should do it earlier…what do you think?"

Bella gazed up at Edward with shock in her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Every word of it."

With that, Bella hugged him even tighter. "Yes, I think it's an excellent idea. But we are going to have to tell everyone, and you decided to invite so many people!"

"Let Alice take care of that. For crying aloud, she's organizing this entire thing!"

Bella chuckled at this, and leaned on Edward's chest. She didn't want to be anywhere else but here, in Edward's arms. And to hurry the wedding up, meant that she would be a vampire sooner than expected. At this, she suddenly thought of Jacob, and his hurt. She felt a little guilty at that, but she couldn't do anything about it. She loved Edward, and she would stay with him always. Even if that meant losing her best friend.

* * *

The large group clustered together around the clearing. Dimitri had already cleared most of the fallen trees and other debris, and the clearing was as if nothing had happened just the other day. The Cullens were on one side of the clearing, while Jacob and the pack were at the opposite side. Celeste, Jordan, Tyrell, Aidan, and Dimitri stood in the middle, facing both groups.

"We brought you here", began Celeste, "to show you what you might expect from Erebus and his army. We also brought you here in order to teach you what you need to know in order to defeat him. You shall stand farther away, for we are now going to show you what we, and they, are capable of."

With that, one of the most incredible things ever witnessed began. Celeste and her siblings began to glow a white light that momentarily blinded the rest. Celeste began to grow huge wings from her back, the color a dusty white. Her entire body began to take a foggy complexion, as if she were becoming mist. Her clothes disappeared, and where replaced by gray garments. Her hair began to blow in different directions, and the wind began to trap her in a circle. Jordan's hair became water, and her skin soon became covered with scales. She became wrapped in this aquamarine colored toga, that rippled as if it were made of water. Her hands and feet became webbed, and water began to rise from a nearby creek and surround her. Tyrell began to glow a bright yellow, and sudden bolts of electricity came flashing from his body. Aidan's entire body became consumed by flames, and Dimitri's body darkened to resemble soil, while his hair grew, becoming thick vines. All of them rose up to the sky and began to fly above the tallest trees. To their spectators, it was as if they were dancing in the air. Celeste began to float right smack in the middle of the clearing, with Jordan, Dimitri, Aidan, and Tyrell surrounding her. They began to rotate around her, going faster and faster, until nothing could be seen except a ring of fire, of water, of earth, and of lightning that enclosed Celeste. She on the other hand, began to darken the sky, and a tornado began to form, descending right were Celeste and the others were. The winds were pulling strong now, so strong, that many of the werewolves and the Cullens had to hang on to trees to not be blown away. Celeste was in the eye of the storm, and with all her might, began to make it bigger and faster. It spun around an around, going at abnormal speeds and glowing. Abruptly from within, a huge explosion occurred, and when all that energy was about to reach and kill them all, it disappeared, only leaving a large cloud of dust. Jacob had fallen down and had covered his face, like everyone else. He was the first to stand up, and when he did, he came face to face with Celeste. Her eyes were white, and she still embodied the air. She floated to the point that her lips were only millimeters away from Jacob's, and in a velvety, soft, inhuman voiced whispered "_And that is just the beginning._"


	5. Chapter 4

Ohhh Chapter 4...dont think it came out right...might make it better later...but i promise we'll get to the action packed stuff in the next chapters...so be patient...this little girl is working as hard as she can...and might make the next two chapters and upload them in a double special...so beware all! thanks for all the reviews! so appreciated...let me not waste your time anymore and lets begin...

* * *

A black tower sprouted from the ground, trying to grab the pale red sky above. Surrounding it was a cemetery of trees, all dead, all waiting. The tower was the color of soot, and huge stained glass windows decorated it, depicting gory scenes. At the top of the tower, stood a huge balcony made of black marble. In it stood Erebus, now resembling a human business man, except for his blood red eyes, short white hair, fangs, and his tail. He was accompanied by a shadow, shapeless, floating about him. The shadow spoke in a deep, snarling voice "What are we to do now that the children have escaped us, master?"

"Bring them to me. Dead or alive, I want them brought here. I need to see with my own eyes that their little throats get crushed, and their heads popped open. I need to bathe myself with their blood. I need to feast upon their flesh. Once that is done, I shall conquer Earth, and all the other worlds beyond it. I will be the supreme ruler of the Universe! But before that happens, I need to get rid of all the obstacles. Send your best men. Bring them to me, or never return." With that, Erebus disappeared in a column of fire. The shadow began to transform into a human being, with yellow cat eyes, and pointy teeth. Its hands bore long pointy claws. He let out a long and booming scream that made the earth tremble, and the tower shake in its very foundations. From there, two other shadows rose up, and met their comrade. They each took their own shape, that of a man and a woman. All three of them had long, white hair, and the blackest skin. They transformed again into shadows, and descended into the portal, which would lead them to Earth, and their prey.

* * *

After hours of extensive training, the werewolves and the vampires had barely gotten any scratches on the demons. The only real damage had been Tyrell's swollen eye, Emmett being the culprit. In a moment of distraction, Emmett's fist had connected with Tyrell's face, causing him to fall down, and causing Emmett to yowl in pain as a current of electricity went past him. On the other side of the field, Jacob had been fighting his hardest, but he barely got any punches past Jordan, who would transform into water. She on the other hand, had gotten him square in the jaw. He fell with a thump. Jordan changed back to her human self, and laughed. Jacob couldn't be more embarrassed.

"It's alright, hon" Jordan said after fits of laughter "you aren't supposed to win…this time. We are only showing you what you can expect from them. We haven't even taught you defensive strategy, so don't worry about it. Just be glad that you aren't fighting Celeste."

"Why?" Jacob asked bluntly.

"Because she doesn't use physical strength. Her weapon is her mind. If she wants to, she'll scramble your brains so much; you won't ever be able to make a coherent thought ever again. I'm not saying she isn't strong…heck, she could whoop my butt faster than you can say your name, but her mind is the stronger one, and brains always beat brawn."

"That is good to know. I've been thinking…if you guys are so powerful, how come you need our help?"

"First of all, we didn't ask for your help. You offered it to us. Second, we need it because we still have weaknesses. For example, my weakness is heat, or flames. Aidan can easily beat me because he can evaporate me, making me completely useless. Dimitri's weakness is also fire. Aidan's and Tyrell's: water. It will shut them off real fast. And Celeste's…earth.

"Earth?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, Earth." Jordan continued. "Dimitri's walls can easily shield against any of her attacks. Don't you know that mountains affect wind currents? And her mind can easily be attacked as well. These are mostly dark demons. They thrive in mind powers. We need you, because your ancestors were among the most powerful demon lines."

"The Lycans?"

"And the Draculae too. Both were recognized far and wide for their cunning and intelligence. And they were the only two demon lines known to be resistant against dark magic. We aren't so lucky, and the majority of Erebus' army has a master's degree on dark magic. Those that answer you're question?

"Thoroughly. We should stop for now. Everyone is pretty much exhausted."

"Yeah, and I really want to go down to the beach. I need to swim."

With that Jordan, Jacob, and the others went to the center of the clearing were Celeste and Alice had been training, and were now talking excitedly. Bella had joined the conversation, and was getting along fairly well with Celeste. Jacob saw this and couldn't help but smile. Bella sensed him and looked up. Jacob's breathe caught, and his jaw fell slightly open. The feelings of love that should have come up at that moment never came. It was as if he had never loved her. The only thing he felt for her now was a true friendship, and a deep respect. That made him reconsider the thoughts that had come earlier that morning: _'Could it be that I have imprinted…on_ Celeste_?!'_

His brain argued that if he had, he would have sensed it, and known already, but some part of him couldn't quite believe it. He remembered when he first had met Celeste. He had been paralyzed on the spot, barely even breathing. Something very similar happened when you imprinted. Could it be that, in having his thoughts deep in Bella, he had missed it? Most likely. If all this was true, then the love of his life, the woman he would desire forever, stood right in front of him, looking at him with those deep, all-knowing grey eyes, saying "Are you alright?"

He suddenly remembered that she could read minds, and tried to put a shield in his brain. "No everything is fine. Don't worry about me. Hey do you guys want to go to the beach?"

The demons were eager to, and then looked quizzically at the Cullens. They had already been informed of the pact, and its rules. They had bonded really well with both groups, and were know trying to see what to do. Edward stepped in and said "You guys go. Bella and I have some more things to plan for the wedding, and my family is tired. We'll meet you here again tomorrow, at the same hour."

"Oh, about that, Edward…I kinda wanted to invite everyone to our bachelors' party" Bella added.

Edward looked a t Jacob, who returned the glare. After a few tense moments he said: "Alright, if all of you want to come, it is two Saturdays from now. You can meet everyone else here at Forks, and maybe before that, Alice and Bella, or Jacob and his pack, can take you guys sightseeing and other things you might want to do. In the meantime, I excuse myself, and my family. See you later."

The Cullens, and Bella, left leaving the demons and the pack behind. Most of the pack still felt a little bit threatened by the demons, Jacob being the only real one to talk to them. He hoped that this would be an opportunity for them to get to know each other better. They went of, and after a little bit of walking, arrived at the La Push beach. Jordan immediately raced to the water and jumped in. Dimitri soon went after her. Aidan and Tyrell sat with Sam, Quil, Seth, and Embry under the shade of a tree and started conversing among themselves. Celeste sat on a tree log, and Jacob sat next to her. He suddenly realized that it was the same log he and Bella had sat on various occasions. He shrugged at the thought and faced Celeste. She was facing the water, a distant look on her face. Jacob waited patiently for her to speak first.

"Do you still love her?" she asked.

Jacob was taken aback by this. Was he this obvious?

"I don't know, not anymore. Things happened, and now I don't know what to think."

"It's me, isn't it? The one who made you change your mind?"

"Yes."

She turned, and her eyes rested fully on his.

"You made me change to. Everything I had known, all I had learned, went out the window the moment I met you. All of a sudden I was feeling things I had never felt before, and that scared me. You didn't see it, but I was panicking. But I also became restless. I know its been a couple of days since e have met, but this feelings aren't leaving. They are getting stronger and stronger, and I don't know how much more I can stand it."

As she was speaking, they had moved closer and closer. Her eyes, those bewitching eyes, never left his, as she made a grab of him, and kissed him on the mouth. At first, Jacob was taken by surprise, and then he returned the kiss full force. Her hands went to his hair, which was chin level, her fingers intertwining. His hands were everywhere: her back, her stomach, and her shoulders. He reached under her shirt, and she moaned. He growled, victoriously. Abruptly, and to Jacob's disappointment, the kiss was ended. Celeste's face was a breath away, but her y\eyes kept him still.

"I may desire you, Jacob Black, but that doesn't change things." She said breathless. "I have a duty, and you still have feelings for her. I am not some toy to play around with. Either you love me or you don't. I won't submit to anything other than that. Make your choice, Jacob Black." She went out to join Jordan and Dimitri, leaving a flabbergasted Jacob behind.


	6. Chapter 5

A couple of days later, the demons and the pack were sitting by a bonfire, and the demons were listening to all the Quileute stories. In turn, the demons shared their history of great battles and incredible warriors. They had trained considerably this past few days, and the demons had developed strong friendships with both the pack and the Cullens. Tyrell and Emmett had become instant friends after getting to now each other better. Jordan and Alice were inseparable, since both liked almost the same things. Aidan and Dimitri had become friends with Quil, Sam, Seth and Embry. Celeste and Bella had also developed a strong friendship, so strong that Bella had actually asked Celeste to be her bridesmaid. Celeste had accepted amiably.

The sky now turned from gold to blue to black. The wind was gentle, caressing the trees in the forest below. The ocean was calm as well, its waves beating against the shore. The fire crackled and sizzled, its glow a bright orange. Aidan and Jordan busted out laughing at one of Embry's jokes. Tyrell was sitting by Sam and Leah, and was eagerly talking to both. Dimitri was with Seth, showing him a couple of magic trick's in Seth's deck of cards. The werewolf was hypnotized by Dimitri's quick movements. Celeste was with Jacob and Billy, each sharing their memories and tales, and Jacob's recent adventures in northern Canada, where he had found Celeste and her siblings. Jacob starred at Celeste, how smooth her voice was, how her profile was beautiful against the glow from the fire. He knew that he still had some feelings for Bella, but that he also had a burning desire for Celeste, but every time he thought of that, Celeste's words at the beach played over and over in his head… '_I may desire you, Jacob Black, but that doesn't change things. I have a duty, and you still have feelings for her. I am not some toy to play around with. Either you love me or you don't. I won't submit to anything other than that. Make your choice, Jacob Black.'_

He now knew that her power was restricted, and that she couldn't read every thought. It came and went as it pleased, and that was something he was grateful of. Nevertheless, he couldn't come to a solution. He had talked to Billy earlier, asking him if it were possible that werewolves could imprint on someone who wasn't a werewolf. Billy had said "Sam and Emily imprinted. And she isn't a werewolf."

"But can someone imprint with someone who isn't in the tribe?"

"That I don't know."

Jacob had thought he had imprinted with Bella, but now he wasn't so sure. When he first saw her, he had felt a warm sensation in his stomach, causing him to believe he had imprinted on Bella, thus causing the whole feud with Edward, but when he first met Celeste, it was as if some burning thing had hit him all over. It had been way stronger than "love at first sight". His doubts about imprinting on Celeste had become smaller and smaller, until he was just about sure it had happened, but he still couldn't get those feelings for Bella off his chest. The question now was: was he still in love with Bella or not? He didn't have an answer so far, and just pondering on all of this made him feel more frustrated and confused. He stole a glance at Celeste again when he saw two headlights behind her. The pack had been joined by Jared, Paul, Leah and Quil, the latter introducing the former two to the newcomers. Paul, uncharacteristically, was besotted with Jordan, and was trying to be as much of a gentleman as possible with her. Leah was not her usual self either, since she was actually nice towards everyone, especially towards Aidan. At seeing Jacob stand up, the rest of the group stood up as well. The car was a Mercedes-Benz s600 Guard, and Jacob knew exactly who it belonged to. Bella came up to where the group was, and greeted everyone. "Hey, vampire girl" Emily greeted kindly.

Bella in return said: "Hi, werewolf girl". Emily laughed.

Bella then turned to Jacob and said: "Can I speak to you, for a moment?"

Jacob felt Celeste tense considerably. He also noticed that the calm breeze earlier had suddenly picked up speed, becoming angrier. 'Was it possible that she was _jealous_?'

Jacob said yes, and they walked of to a spot near the edge of the forest. Bella turned around, and starred fully at Jacob.

"With so much things going on, we haven't had time to talk about…us. When you left, I was really worried for you. I felt guilty about your suffering and my inability to do anything about it. Jacob, I love you very much, but as a brother, a best friend. I can't offer you anything else, and I'm sorry about that. Can you forgive me?"

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive. These months in Canada helped me to figure out a lot of things. I now realize that all I really feel about you is a brotherly love. I was confusing things, and in my madness, I made you suffer. Things have changed in my life, and now my eyes have opened. I guess I have…matured. Bella, you and Edward are meant for each other. I hope that you'll be happy with him. Oh, and I would be honored to be at your wedding." At hearing Bella ask him to forgive her for not being able to love him, the answer to his earlier questions had hit him hard. He _wasn't _in love with Bella. But was he in love with Celeste? That was a question to answer later. He separated from his thoughts and looked straight at Bella

Bella was awestruck. Here she had expected Jacob to beg her not to marry, and to run of with him, and here he was, telling her to marry Edward, and be happy with him. She was happy about this, but she was very suspicious as well. What had brought on this change in him? What had made him change his mind? She vowed to find the answer to this questions, though many suspicions were clouding her mind, all involving a certain someone. She would find out later, but for now she rejoiced that Jacob was finally accepting her upcoming wedding. She was getting her best friend back, and now she wasn't torn between him and Edward. A sudden rush of peace enfolded her, and she felt relief. She hugged Jacob tightly and said "Whatever those changes might have been, I'm glad they happened. I'm glad to have my best friend back, and to share with him the most jovial moment in my life. For that, I am a most happy person."

Jacob gave her a huge grin, and Bella remembered her vow to see him smile again. _'Whatever, or whoever, caused him these changes, will forever have my thanks.'_

They separated, and headed off to where the group was. Bella conversed a little bit with everyone, and after a little while, she excused herself. Jacob saw her to her car, and she gave him another hug. She drove off, and Jacob came back to his seat. Celeste had watched the entire exchange, and had also heard them, for the wind carried their conversation to her. She didn't know whether to feel good or not. He had cleared his feelings for Bella, admitting to only feel a brotherly love towards her, but that didn't mean he was in love with Celeste, and she knew that. For a long time, she had suspected she had fallen for him since the day she first met him, and Jordan only had confirmed it to her. It was torture to not know whether he loved her or not. She knew he desired her, but that didn't mean love. Even with her mind reading, she could only get bits and pieces of his thoughts. He was the hardest person to read, and that made her more frustrated. Only the threat of Erebus kept her from going mad of frustration. She vowed to focus all her energy on that, and to resolve everything else later. For now, she had to control her emotions, for Jordan gave her a knowing look when she felt the wind rise up. They continued like that for a while, conversing and exchanging stories. Soon it was past midnight, and all was quiet, too quiet. Conversations suddenly stopped, and everyone started to listen. The forest was dead, not a sound coming from it. The night seemed darker, spookier. The moon was completely covered by clouds. Even the fire's glow gave out an eerie feeling. Everyone was alert. Celeste glanced towards the sky were a mass of clouds had formed, but this clouds were way too high to announce a storm, and there was no lightning. Emily decided to go home then and Sam walked her as far as the road that led into the reservation, and then came back to be with the group. Everyone huddled closer together. All of a sudden, the winds picked up strongly. Jordan looked at Celeste, who gave her a puzzled look. The winds were not Celeste's doing. Who's then? As if answering her thoughts, three figures came out of the forest. They had long robes on them, of a deep black. Their hair, silvery white against the darkness, floated about. They were slowly getting closer, as if floating on air. They stood a few paces away from the group, and spoke inunison with rasping, death voices: "We meet again, Aether. We are most pleased to see you, and your brothers, again, in this far distant land."

"Aether?" Jacob whispered to Celeste.

"My name in our language, what you know as Latin. It means air." She whispered back.

"So Erebus has sent his dark puppies. What a joy!" Jordan said sarcastically.

"We see you haven't changed much, Aqualis. My, how much you have grown! It seemed like yesterday you were all just small children. The portal aged you, didn't it? Yet you haven't changed at all. Still the pathetic obstacle you are to our master's goal" The three figures replied.

"Stay on the far side. You still haven't mastered all the counterattacks against dark magic, and even if you aren't vulnerable, I don't want to see you guys get hurt." Celeste said to Jacob. "We'll take them."

As if on cue, the figures raised their clawed hands, and threw a huge ball of dark energy towards the group. Celeste pushed Jacob aside with the rest of the pack, taking the hit along with her siblings. They slammed onto the forest wall. Celeste was the first to rise, already changed into her demon self, and counterattacked with her own gust of wind, sending the demons flying. The pack went to aid the other demons. The three figures stood up again and said "We are the Umbre. Step away and our master will spare you. Do not, and face dead."

"Go to hell!" was Sam's reply. They all changed into their wolf forms, and made a protective barrier around the demons. Celeste yelled "Get out of the way, Jacob!"

Jacob, who was crouching in front of her, turned, and in his eyes, she saw pure determination. She smiled and resigned herself. The Umbre attacked again, yet this time everyone managed to avoid it. The werewolf pack ran towards the Umbre, and jumped onto them. Sam managed to bite the female one, who let a sharp cry out. Jacob and Seth were facing the one to her right. While Quil, Embry, and Paul were taking on the one to her left, Leah and Jared were aiding Sam. The Umbre tried to send darts of black magic to pierce the wolves, but when they reached them, the darts would go right through them. Jordan came up to Celeste and said "I think we underestimated them." Celeste nodded in agreement. All five demons were changed; Tyrell spitting angry bolts of electricity, Aidan creating huge flames that threatened to burn the nearby trees, and Dimitri, whose anger made the Earth tremble. Jordan was calm, but she was as tricky as the sea, and dangerous. Celeste's winds grew in force, concentrating on her figure. She yelled for the pack to move. The pack divided up and ran as fast away from the Umbre. Celeste and her siblings were now wielding weapons. Celeste's were a pair of katanas, swords said to be able to "cut the air". Jordan's was a trident-looking spear. Tyrell was a huge hammer. Aidan's was an ax that blazed a deep red, and Dimitri wielded a magnificent carved bow and arrows. They quickly reached the Umbre, and a fierce battle ensued. The siblings dodged almost every blow, taking a punch here and there. Celeste got a cut on her forearm and Tyrell on his forehead. Celeste swung her katanas around, cutting off one of the demon's legs and arms. Jordan finished him off with a stab of her spear. Aidan and Tyrell took out the other male, who had thrown a ball of dark energy in his direction, and had barely dodged it. And Dimitri shot three arrows into the female's chest, which made her explode. The Umbre had been successfully defeated, but at a high cost, for when Celeste turned towards Jordan, Jordan had a gaping wound on her side. The dark energy ball had gotten her. As Jordan was about to faint, Celeste grabbed hold of her, and supported her in her arms. The demons started off towards Billy's house. Billy had witnessed the fighting, and told Celeste to send Jordan to their room where Dimitri, who also had healing powers, would help her. The pack soon went to their respective homes, exhausted from the fight. Aidan, Dimitri, and Tyrell soon went to their room as well, equally tired. Celeste sat by Jordan's bed, taking care of her. Jordan was in a deep sleep. Jacob came in, and sat next to Celeste. Celeste seemed calm, but when she saw Jacob, tears came to her eyes. He was by her side at once, trying to comfort her.

"That was the first real fight we've ever had." Celeste said between sobs. "Even if we are strong, we are still scared. Not long ago we were mere children. All of a sudden, we are facing this huge dilemma, with no one to guide us. Half of the time we don't even know what we are doing." She confessed. "Even though demons are mature, even when they are five, six years old, we still aren't fully grown. We knew of the war, and they taught us combat tactics and military strategy, but we never finished our training. Demon children learn faster than humans, much faster, which is why you see us as if we knew everything, but that's all appearances. We have never fought in a war, and now we have to face one on our own. We are the last of the light demons. When I saw Jordan falling, all of this hit me, and scared me out of my mind." With that she burst out crying, Jacob hugging her to him. They were like that for a long time, until she fell asleep on his arms, and he by her side.

* * *

Juust a little reminder...i dont own any of the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Everyone else is mine.

Note: Jordan's weapon was inspired by Poseidon, and Tyrell's by the Norse god Thor. Not my best, again, but it was the longest i've written so far. oh and from now on i'll give you guys a tiny glimpse at my next chapter

Next: Edward and Bella's bachelor/bachelorette bash! Things will get hot. Edward has a light conversation with Jacob, which leads to something that will change everything. And a new demon attacks! Wait up for next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since the Umbre attack, and there had been no signs of any other demons nearby. Jordan had recovered with splendid results, thanks to Dimitri. Training had become more intense, with the Cullens and the pack able to fend off some of the demon attacks. Hopes of having a chance of success had increased. Jacob and Celeste had gotten closer and closer together, ever since that fateful night of the attack. This was noticed by everyone, including the vampires. Bella had talked to Edward, and had told him all of her conversation with Jacob at the bonfire. Edward had been suspicious at first, as had all the Cullens. They couldn't believe that Jacob had so easily given up on Bella, but as time went by, they noticed the closure between Celeste and Jacob. Edward was somewhat relieved, for at a period of time, he had actually thought Jacob would interfere with their plans, and he wasn't about to allow it. He didn't want to hurt his love's best friend, but if he got in the way of their wedding, he would pay dearly.

That night was Edward's and Bella's bachelors' party. They had invited their friends from high school: Angela, Mike, Ben, Jessica, Tyler, and even Lauren, who had become nicer after high school. Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Kim, Leah, Seth, and Jacob had also shown up, with Celeste, Jordan, Tyrell, Aidan, and Dimitri. The Cullens had organized the party at their house, all organized by Alice. The whole first floor had been cleared of furniture for the party, and a DJ was playing various remixes. Alice had wanted to hire strippers, of whom both Edward and Bella clearly said no. The party was unsupervised; Carlisle and Esme taking Charlie out to dinner so that he wouldn't be spying on the kids. There was tons of food, people clearing out dishes an hour after the party had started. Everyone took to the dance floor, even the demons, which had spent the last two weeks learning some dance moves from Alice herself. Leah and Aidan were dancing on the dance floor, Aidan clearly following Leah. Jordan and Paul were taking a break after a lot of dancing; Paul sweating and Jordan short of breath. Celeste was sitting next to them, starting a conversation with Angela and Ben. Jacob was standing on the other side of the dance floor, starring at Celeste. Out of the shadows, Edward approached him. Jacob tensed up, until he realized who had snuck behind him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Edward yelled over the music.

"Yeah. Give my compliments to Alice!" Jacob yelled back.

"I wanted to speak to you." Edward began. "Bella told me about your conversation a couple of weeks ago…"

"Oh…"

"And I wanted to confirm that it's true…what you said to her. You mean a lot to her, which is why I was willing to let her go and be with you, if she chose to, but she chose me, and I am glad of that. I won't lie to you Jacob. I can't quite believe what you said, especially with the Pact between us…"

"I know which is why I wanted to talk to you too. I spoke with Billy and the pack, and they have agreed on this: if you do convert Bella, we won't attack. These past months we've been around you a whole bunch and we've seen how you guys have worked alongside us, forgetting a feud that is centuries old. Now that we are facing this threat to all of us, we need to be more united than ever, which is why we are letting go of the Pact, temporarily. You can convert Bella, but no one else, because she chose to be converted, and we have no judgment on her decisions. You are allowed on the reservation for a short while, just because it will make training easier, but you are permanently allowed to go to the beach. Those are our conditions. Do you accept?"

Edward couldn't believe it. Here was the solution to all his worries. This sounded way too good to be true.

"Who made you change your mind?"

"Celeste. She pointed out to all of us that it was nonsense to attack you if you converted Bella, just because it was her choice, and we had no right to interfere. If it had been forced, then it was ok, but if she was willingly going to do it, a fight over it was pointless. Plus I was sort of taking advantage of that particular clause just so you and Bella weren't together, back in the day. Now things have cleared, and I have had some changes in my life. If you fear that I'll be a threat to you, don't. I only love Bella as a sister, not more."

"I don't know what brought this change on you, but I'm glad it did. Bella also told me that Celeste was going to be her bridesmaid, but that she didn't have an usher. Would you…be…my usher? Edward asked. "For Bella's sake." He added quickly.

"I gladly accept, for Bella's sake." Jacob said. Both men shook hands, and went of to tell the news to the others. The party continued on, more people talking than dancing. Alice went up to Bella and said "This is so boring! People aren't dancing, and it's really good music."

Celeste had come up behind the two of them. "Maybe Aidan and I can help you on that subject. Remember that Latino music you were showing us? Salsa, I believe it's called? Well, I just asked the DJ to put on a song I really liked. Oh it's starting! Excuse me."

Celeste and Aidan joined hands in the middle of the dance floor, and started to dance to a soft salsa tune, that turned into a rapid rhythm. Everyone gaped at the two brothers, and their incredible movements. Jacob's eyes were wide open, and his mouth stood slightly ajar. Celeste's movements were quick, seductive, and sensual. She had worn a white, strapless cocktail dress with blue lace around the hem, and a blue ribbon around her hips. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and she had worn blue high heels. Jacob had seen her coming down the stairs, feeling as if lightning had struck him. Now, as she was dancing with Aidan, she looked like a goddess. The music ended, with an outburst of loud applause, and some whistles. Many of the guests had joined Celeste and Aidan on the dance floor, and few sat down after their performance. The DJ announced that he would now play Alice's Club remix, and he started playing "Satisfaction" by Benny Bennassi. Angela and Ben were dancing, with Jessica and Mike right by them. Aidan had gone to where Leah was seated, and asked her to dance. Jordan was pulling Paul to the dance floor, Paul trying to explain that he wasn't a good dancer. Jacob sat in a table, drinking some Coke, when he saw a figure sitting at the next table. Celeste was there, sipping some Sierra Mist. Jacob forced up all of his courage, and went up to her. He gestured for her to dance with him. She smiled, and took his hands. "I warn you, I might step on you." Jacob teased.

"You are such a liar." Celeste mocked back.

They joined the group in the middle, and started dancing. The tune ended, with a "Sandstorm" remix continuing right after. They danced facing each other, Celeste's hips moving at the same tempo as Jacob's. Their eyes never left each other, and they soon lost sense of everything and everyone, except themselves. The party continued up until four in the morning, with almost all of the "human" guests leaving at that time. The Cullens, the pack, and the demons, all being night creatures, didn't feel the least bit tired, and continued the party in the forest. The men went of to play a baseball game, just like the one Bella witnessed the Cullens playing a long time ago. The girls went of to their corner to detail some of the wedding's last minute things, and then joined the game. When the sun started to rise up, the game ended, with Jacob's team winning against Edward's. Celeste had been the only girl in Jacob's team, yet she had made the longest homerun. As the sun rose higher into the sky, a sudden gust of wind blew by everyone. All turned their heads towards Celeste, who denied any involvement with what had happened. They all turned their heads to the source of the wind. Not far, something was coming for them, for the trees gave in abruptly to a huge body, some actually snapping. The earth began to tremble with each footstep. Whatever this thing was, it was huge. Everyone got closer together, forming a circle at the center of the clearing. The thing got closer, and closer, and before it showed itself, it shrieked a loud, high pitched cry that made everyone's hair stand up. Edward had taken Bella to the opposite edge of the forest, and told her to hide. The creature reached the clearing, and its sight was frightening. It was a massive beast, with the head and tail of a dragon, the body of a lion, and sharp claws instead of paws. It had wings that spanned to the length of a five-story building from tip to tip. It had a curved, razor sharp beak. Its tail had huge, pointy spines, and was swinging it, destroying trees in the process. It was another of Erebus' creatures, called a dracotheus in Celeste's tongue. A vicious creature, with an everlasting hunger, that made it kill everything in its path, and that was now facing the group with huge, hungry, slit eyes. It lunged forward, knocking most of the Cullens in different directions. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were thrown into the air and against trees. Emmett and Rosalie were thrown hard onto the ground twenty five feet away. The werewolves had changed into wolf form, and had spread out, climbing up the monstrosity's body. They gnawed and snipped at whatever skin they could find, making the creature let out yell of pain, and making it angrier. The Cullens had recovered, and had joined the wolves in clawing at the creature. It shook violently from side to side, trying to get rid of all the tiny parasites it had gotten. Many of them went flying again, and the rest took off right before the creature rolled down on the ground. It got to its feet again, when an attack of fireballs and electric bolts reached it, stinging its body and its face. Tyrell and Aidan were making a full force double attack, hurling as many fireballs and bolts as possible to the creature. Jordan joined in, taking water from a nearby creek, amassing it until it became a huge fist, and swinging it at the beast. Dimitri came in, with a huge tree trunk in his hands, and swung it at the creature, which went flying a few feet away. It got back to its feet again, and let out a huge column of fire, almost scorching everyone to ashes. Everybody had taken cover against rocks. Celeste flew out, reached a decent height, and then hurled a huge wall of wind at the creature, the momentum knocking it over. All of a sudden, the creature took three leaps forward, and slammed into Celeste, swallowing her whole.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs, and tried to run towards the creature, but was stopped by Sam. The creature landed on its feet, and clouds of dust rose up. Almost everyone was injured, some even with broken bones. They knew that they couldn't stand up to that thing in the state they were in, and called the battle lost. Jacob went down on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Bella went up to him, and tried to comfort him, but he pushed her away gently. He couldn't believe that his Celeste was gone. His feelings for her had gone from mere desire, to a love so strong, he had been ready to tell her that when dawn broke, but had been interrupted by the dracotheus' arrival. He was sinking into pain, when he heard a sharp cry of pain come from the monster. The monster started to rear back, throwing its head from side to side. Everyone stared at it, eyes growing wide with confusion. Abruptly, the creature vomited a huge amount of purple blood, accompanied with bits and pieces of what looked like its guts, and its previous meals. The creature swung from side to side, turned around, and then fell on its side, belly facing the group, and moved no more. Instantly, a sword hilt, protruded from its belly, and started to cut its way out. Celeste came out of the creature's belly, covered in the purple blood. She had her katanas by her side, and was now limping towards the group. Jacob raised himself up, eyes wide with bewilderment and disbelief, and sprinted towards her, grabbing her in his arms, and taking her lips with his. Leah made a disgusted sound, and said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear "I think I'm going to be sick." Aidan helped her up the slope. After what seemed ages, Jacob pulled away from Celeste. He then grabbed her by the shoulders, and started to shake her violently.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!! I ALMOST DIED WHEN I SAW YOU GETTING EATEN BY THAT THING! I REALLY DID THOUGHT I HAD DIED….DONT YOU DARE TO EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!"

Celeste just looked at him with wide eyes. Then she said in a voice much quieter "I'm sorry. Didn't see that one coming. Had to wiggle my way out of its stomach before I was digested."

She hugged him tightly. Tears streamed out of Jacob's eyes. She then said in a joking tone. "Well, the good news is that dracotheus are well known for having blood that smells like flowers, so I'll be smelling like…lilacs for an entire week!"

With that, Jacob burst out laughing. They walked to the group, hand in hand, and then everyone retired to their places, to try to at least get some sleep.

* * *

What did you guys think? That i was going to kill Celeste? the story would suck then!! gave you a scare there ha?! well here is the next preview...

Next: The Wedding is finally here. Revelations will come up, and a transformation will occur. Wait up for Chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 7

The day awoke with a beautiful, clear sky. All was calm and serene in the town of Forks. It was a radiant day, with the sun shining at its brightest. Flowers of various types and colors had bloomed everywhere, filling the world with color and splendor. It seemed like a day in early spring, even though it was late summer. Bells rung far and wide, announcing one of the most anticipated events. The church was fool with people, some human, others not. The pews were decorated with red roses, and red roses hung across the altar. Petals were distributed through the aisle. Everyone was sitting down, anxious to start. Jacob, the pack, and the demons sat in Bella's side of the church .Charlie was crying and sobbing lightly at the back of the church, Billy trying to calm him down. Renée was with Phil, sitting next to Tyrell, of who was intently conversing with. The Cullens were all to sit on Edward's side. Tanya's whole family had come, as well as many vampire friends of Carlisle and Esme. Even the Volturi had come, with Jane between them, wielding a smirk on her face. The ceremony commenced with Edward brought in by Esme and Carlisle. Then Angela and Ben came in, followed by Celeste and Jacob, Alice and Jasper, and finally the maid of honor and best man, Rosalie and Emmett. Then, the moment everyone had waited for came, when Bella came in, with Charlie crying softly by her side. Edward's breath was knocked out at the sight of her, and he actually felt as if _he_ would faint. She had a gorgeous white strapless gown, with pearls and diamonds sprinkled throughout. Her hair was up in a bun, with side bangs, and was covered with a lace veil. All stood up as she passed, and when she reached the altar, grabbed Edward's arm, and gave her father a kiss. Charlie stepped away and sat down, still sobbing. The ceremony went by normally, with the exchange of the rings and the vows, both reciting a beautiful poem for them.

"Thou are the sun in my world, the light in my dark life,

Forever and ever, you'll be mine, and I'll be yours.

To honor you, love you, respect you, and cherish you always, I promise this to thee, my wife/husband.

Forever hold me tight, and make my heart soar."

The father then asked to Bella: "Isabella Marie Swan, do you accept Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your lawful husband under the eyes of God and men, to honor him and respect him, cherish him in rich and poor times, and to love him, til death does you apart?"

"I do." Bella responded.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you accept Isabella Marie Swan as your lawful wife under the eyes of God and men, to honor her and respect her, cherish her in rich and poor times, and to love her, til death does you apart?"

Edward looked at Bella for a few seconds, and then said: "I do."

"I know declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride now."

With that said, Edward scooped Bella into his arms, and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered and applauded. Charlie cried even harder than before, Aidan giving him a handkerchief. Jacob applauded, and then stole a quick glance at Celeste, who looked radiant in a soft pink gown, with a flower on her hip. She did the same, and in their eyes they read the same message. She smiled at him, and then turned back to the newlyweds. They started down the aisle, now joined together for all of eternity. Edward and Bella greeted everyone at the entrance of the church, and then took pictures with their families, and the bridal party. Then they got into a limousine and went to the reception, held at a country club in Port Angeles. They ate from a large buffet selection, and then had the speeches by the maid of honor and the best man. Emmett's was full of embarrassing stuff from Edward before, making him receive a glare from Edward. Rosalie's was full of praises towards Bella. She talked of how at first they had had a rough spot, but over time, it was drowned by a friendship that would last forever. Bella had tears in her eyes at the end of her speech. Alice then came up and announced to all of the "special activities" that the ushers and bridesmaids had prepared for the couple. Celeste went first, singing what she thought was the song that described them both, singing an Italian sung called "Luna Tu" by Alessandro Safina. Ben went with his own version, singing "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. Both sang beautifully, and received loud applause from everyone. Alice and Jasper both decided to relate the funniest moments with both of them, receiving loud laughter. Finally, Jacob and Angela went up to the podium, to tell the couple what they thought was the best they had together. Edward was surprised when Jacob began to talk about them, using beautiful words, describing their relationship as "meant from the day they were born." They both thanked Jacob. After that, the dancing began, and it didn't end until the wee morning hours. Edward and Bella left for their trip to Cancun, and to spend a lovely two weeks honey moon. The bridal party stayed later to clean up the place, and everyone left, the last being Jacob and Celeste, who rode on his car. When they arrived, everyone had already gone to sleep. They went up the stairs, and Celeste was about to creep into her room without waking Jordan up, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She swung around to gaze into Jacob's dark, hungry eyes. Heat swelled up within Celeste, spreading through her whole body. "Come with me." He said in a low, husky voice. She let him lead her into his room. He took her in her arms, and kissed her softly, his soft caresses became rough one, and soon both shed their clothes off, and for the first time, they loved under the watchful gaze of the moon. After a couple of hours of love-making, they laid in each others' arms, Jacob caressing Celeste's hair. Oh how he loved to feel his fingers on her hair! He then tipped her chin up, and in a clear, steady voice said "I love you. Forever and ever, I love you."

Celeste's eyes began to water, and then she kissed him passionately, and then said "I love you too, forever and ever.

They loved each other again, under the ever watchful glare of the pale moon.

Somewhere deep in the forest, Bella and the Cullens were in a clearing. Bella had taken her gown off, wearing a light t-shirt and jeans now. Edward had done the same. The Cullens surrounded them both. Carlisle asked "Are you ready, Bella?"

"As ready as i'll ever be." she replied.

With that said, Edward grasped Bella, and kissed her. He then moved his mouth softly along her jaw, towards the base of her neck. Bella was trembling slightly, but she stood her ground. Edward's fangs lenghtened, and then sunk deep into her. Bella gave out a sharp cry, but then suffered silently. Edward continued drinking, until Carlisle pushed him back rather roughly. He stood aside while Carlisle attended to Bella's wound. Soon he would hear her screams of agony, and was scared of it. Rosalie stood by Emmett, a disapproving glare in her face. Alice stood by Jasper, holding his hand tightly. Esme turned around, and started to walk away, the smell to potent for her. Carlisle scooped Bella up in his arms, where she laid motionless. "Tis best that i take her to a far away place, at least until her conversion stops."

Edward nodded reluctantly, and then watched as Carlisle took his beloved away. He hoped and prayed that this had not been the worst mistake in his life, because if it had been, he vowed it would be his last as well.

So romantic! _My _eyes watered when i wrote this! what a beautiful and mysterious way to end this chapter! but if you think i'm going all lovey dovey on you guys, think again! buahahahahahahahaha!!

Next: A strange transformation. Vows made. A third attack, and the darkness approaches. See you in Chapter 8!


	9. Chapter 8

The sun cast a radiant glow among the trees in the forest, making everything sparkle with life. Birds could be heard singing on the tall trees, courting each other. Deep in the woods a cave stood. In it were two figures. One was sitting by a small fire, a sharp knife in his hands. The other lay sleeping on the ground, covered by blankets. Her neck was marked by two punctures that were disappearing rather quickly. She suddenly stirred, and sat up. The male figure stood alert, as if scared of the rising girl. Bella Swan stretched her arms over her head, and then turned quickly at her company. "Hey Carlisle. Where's Edward?" she said.

Carlisle eyed her suspiciously. She hadn't screamed once during the transformation. She had lain in a deep sleep, breathing deeply and calmly. Carlisle had been tempted to kill her right of, but a part of him told him not to. He was messy, with a beard growing on his face, and his clothes stained with dirt. "Are you ok, Bella?"

She suddenly rose with the grace of a vampire, and got closer to him. "I feel fine, though there's a horrible stench outside. Makes me want to puke."

"Bella, the only thing out there are…_two hikers. _Can you smell the people Bella?"

"Yeah, but they smell horrible…you didn't kill them, did you? Her eyes got wide with fear.

"No, they are alive and well. Bella. Let me do a little experiment will you?"

"Sure."

Carlisle got the knife he was holding, and made a small cut on his forearm. The stench that rose up was almost unbearable for Bella. She got up and hurled on the far corner of the cave. After that, she wiped her mouth, and came back. "What the heck is going on?"

"Well, if, and only if, my suspicions are correct, you don't tolerate blood. The nausea that you suffered at seeing blood, when you were human, somehow stayed with you, even after converting you. Here I thought I was going to have a great deal of work with you, and here I am seeing as how you can't tolerate blood. You _are _a vampire, because you smell like one, but somehow you can tolerate the smell of blood, at least human blood. I wonder if it's the same with animals, because if it is, then we have a major problem, since it will be difficult to feed you."

"What do we do now, then?"

"Test my other theory. You have to feed. You look too pale for my liking, even with a vampire, and your fangs are coming in and out."

She felt the fangs. Suddenly, reality hit her. She was a vampire! For real! The knowledge didn't scare her, surprisingly, but instead made her feel good. She could now be with Edward, FOREVER!!

They came out of the cave, and as the sun hit her, she glowed as if her skin had turned into a million diamonds. Seeing it on Edward was breathtaking, but seeing it on her was shocking. They went into the shadows, and Bella listened as Carlisle explained basic tactics of hunting. Not long, a bear appeared in their sight. Suddenly, Bella's eyes went wide, and in a split second, she had taken down the bear and was now drinking greedily. Carlisle yanked her off after a few moments, and for the first time this past couple of days, relaxed. He had just witnessed the easiest conversion in vampire history. With Bella being unable to stand the smell of human blood, there were no worries that she would go out of control. There were the worries though, that she would bring attention to them by eating too many animals, but they would worry about that later. For now, he rejoiced in this new addition to the family. Bella announced that she was still hungry, and that they should go find more bears, who tasted delicious. Carlisle agreed, and spent the rest of the day hunting, going back home after the sun had set. When they arrived, Edward came running out of the house, and kissed her hard. She returned the kiss with full force, and after moments of passion, they separated. "Gosh Bella, I thought you were beautiful before, but now, you look astounding." They went into the house, were Carlisle explained the fascinating details of Bella's conversion. Edward's joy increased at every word. They wouldn't have to worry about Bella getting out of control! Yet, they all agreed that they needed to keep guard, just in case it came back later. What made Edward the happiest was that Bella hadn't suffered, instead sinking deep into sleep. Later on, they discovered that Bella still held on to her ability to block Edward from reading hr thoughts. They also discovered her power: energy manipulation. They discovered it after Emmett tried to scare Bella senseless, and she had taken the electricity from the lamp near her, and almost electrocuted Emmett with it. They all laughed when Emmett stood up, unharmed, but with a huge afro. Emmett smiled and said: "Now we can say, welcome to the family!"

A couple of weeks later, the Cullens, the Quileute pack, and the demons all gathered again to continue training. Bella was finally able to join, and had to catch up with the rest. Jacob went up to her and hugged her. He then wrinkled his nose in a mocking way, and she slapped him. The slap was hard, and Jacob gave a little wince. Bella gasped, and started to say sorry over and over again. He said that now that she was a vampire, she could knock him out one of these days. Everyone laughed. Jacob then announced his engagement to Celeste, having proposed to her the night before. Everyone cheered for them, and after many distractions, finally got back to practice. Bella and Edward trained together, and Bella soon was mastering all the attacks and defenses. She was a skilled fighter now, with an inhuman grace that rivaled Alice's. She wasn't the clumsy girl anymore, having better footing than Edward himself. They trained until late at night, from where they headed to Emily's home, where she had prepared a huge dinner. The Cullens felt awkward at first, this being their first time ever to have set foot in La Push, but later they felt at home. This last couple of months, the Cullens and the pack had gone from sworn enemies, to actually like each other, all thanks to the arrival of the demons. Everyone except the Cullens dined heartily, and then they separated ways; Bella was now residing with the Cullens and enjoying the wonders of being a vampire. Jacob and Celeste now slept in the same room, enjoying their love for one another. Jordan had officially started to date Paul, who had turned into a sweetheart after meeting the demon. Aidan and Leah started a relationship as well, and she had forgiven Sam for all the past errors, and wishing him and Emily the best. Tyrell and Dimitri were the only two singles, but had both talked to two members of Tonya's group, and were scheduled to visit them soon. All seemed relatively calm since the last attack, but deep down, all of them knew that things were about to get ugly.

The next day, they all decided to take a free day and go on a picnic. They went to the clearing were he had taken Bella so many times, and laid their blankets there. They were enjoying the afternoon when a loud thump was heard. Everyone turned their heads towards the source. Not far off into the distance came two huge creatures. They were a cross between an ogre and a Cyclops, named Antrumbelua. They had huge clubs with spikes embedded on them. They walked as if they were drunk, and they stunk of rotting flesh. The group got up, and backed away as slowly as possible. The Antrumbelua were blind in plain day, but had excellent night vision. Edward saw the ever so steady arrival of dusk, and was dismayed. He put a protective arm around his wife. '_Let us take care of this one. We have the advantage. They can't see us, and they don't know what our smell is.' _Celeste sent everyone her thoughts. The pack and the Cullens backed away ever so slowly. Celeste suddenly transformed into pure air, and disappeared into the currents above. Jordan melted into water, and was soaked up by the ground. Dimitri turned himself into Earth and disappeared like Jordan. Aidan became a bonfire that jumped from tree to tree, miraculously not burning them, and Tyrell transformed into lightning, and bolts of electricity could be seen jumping towards the monsters. The creatures were looking around at each other, and then sniffed something in the air. They turned their heads toward the group far below, and yelled something very similar to "vampire". They grabbed their clubs and sprinted towards the group, swinging them down. The Cullens separated, barely dodging the blow, and were ready to attack. The pack took the other Antrumbelua, and started to bring him down with claws and teeth. Celeste suddenly materialized on the first one, and stabbed it with her katana. Jordan struck it with her trident. Dimitri finished it off with two arrows to the eyes. The second one was already dead by the time Aidan and Tyrell came in. It had deep bites all over its neck and its head. The werewolves had brought down a demon on their own. The Cullens had severely damaged theirs as well, which made the demons' attacks over killing. After they had cleaned up, and Dimitri had restored the forest to the way it was, Celeste sat on a boulder and thought _'So far, all this demons had been easy to take down. Why? Does Erebus want to tire us? Or is it…a distraction?!'_

Celeste got up quickly, and sprinted all the way to La Push, followed by everyone else. They arrived at what appeared like a ghost town, with obvious signs of struggle everywhere. Then they went to Forks, and found it deserted as well. Bella went to Charlie's house, only to find it empty. Aidan broke the silence, saying: "Friends, I think we have just gotten our pants pulled down, big time."

Not long before, a huge force had congregated in front of the ever frightening Carnifex Tower, home to Erebus. He stood at the marble balcony, and saluted his forces. They all screamed his name over and over. Erebus, in a deep slimy voice proclaimed, "Today, we conquer Earth!"

With that, five colossal portals opened behind the army, and demons of every class walked right in, all thirsty for blood. Erebus watched as the final act in his plan was put into effect. _'Soon my little nephews' _he vowed, _'I promise you that I'll rip your heads off.Buahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha!!'_

Omg!! the suspense the suspense...so here was my surprise treat to you all...**Three **chapters...all in one day...you better thank me when you review! lol jk. anywho, i'll take a couple of days off to get my last two chapters going, and then i'll be back...i promise it will only be two days! no more...no less...i'll still visit the forums! i'll leave you all then, with a little preview of the next chap...see ya later alligator!!

Next: The final battle begins...and where is EVERYONE?? find out in chapter 9!!


	10. Chapter 9

The wind made a wide swipe across the deserted streets, blowing short wisps of dirt up in the air. Twilight was soon approaching, hurrying up to meet the night. Shadows lengthened as the minutes went by. All was dead and quiet, with not a soul in sight. A ghost town it was, that just the day before had been populated by hundreds of people. Only the silhouettes of eighteen people could be seen in the middle of the street, gaping at the lonesome scenery. One was silently crying, being consoled by a towering figure on her side. Others stood in shock, unable to grasp the full reality of the situation. Others were paralyzed with terror, fearing the worst had occurred, but among the group, only one stood straight, her eyes catching every movement, every whisper. Beautiful days and nights full of love, friendship, laughter, and happiness were over now. She felt that today was to be their last. "He's here." Celeste said solemnly.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked quietly, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, and I rather not find out. If I know my uncle the way I do, it won't be pretty. I don't mean to scare you all, but if we don't win this, we aren't going to be only ones to suffer." Celeste responded.

"Then we need to find them, and soon. Before things turn uglier than now" Carlisle added.

"Hey guys, do any of you smell that?" Paul asked. Surely a strange smell was wafting from the forest beyond, and the group decided to follow. Soon shadows enveloped them, and everything went dark. They started to hear strange sounds as well, all in different places. None were soothing to their senses. The group huddled closer together, all alert at any sudden movements. The forest had completely changed, for it was now a decaying, forsaken place full of promises of death and suffering. Strange echoes drifted to them, and many pointed that they sounded like screams. They arrived at a strange gateway. It looked as if made of swirling shadows, and some could almost make out faces among it. Celeste and her brothers were the first of the group to enter, and the rest followed. What they found on the other side, was the stuff their worst nightmares were made of. Hundreds of thousands of demons of every kind were awaiting them, all making a protective circle among what appeared to be the floating bodies of everyone who lived at Forks and La Push. Jacob could make out Billy among the floating bodies, his face twisted in pain. Bella located Charlie and Renee, both also wearing similar expressions. Bella tried to run towards them, but a huge demon that looked like a cross between a bull and a lizard steeped in front of her, and even with her vampire abilities, was unable to get past him. Suddenly, lightning struck the spot were Bella had been a second ago, and from the steam came out a figure bearing two sets of horns. His eyes were a deep, blood-red color, and his hair was a death white, falling to his back. His skin was a sickly maroon, and was embedded with huge scales. His claws were yellow and rotted. His teeth were all sharp, all bathed in blood. On one arm, he handled a huge ax, encrusted with rubies, soaked in blood as well, on the other, he carried a decomposed head. He threw it at Jordan, who gave a scream at catching it, and hugged Paul fiercely, sobbing into his shirt. The other demons were as well taken aback by it, and Celeste looked like she was about to faint. "Recognize him, my sweet Aether? He was so looking forward to seeing you again. Maybe now you're head will accompany his as well." With this, a few close demons began to laugh cruelly.

"Who is him?" Jacob asked, repulsed by the sight of it.

"My father." She replied with a cold, lifeless tone.

With that, the huge, hulking demon stepped a little bit forward. "Aren't you going to present me to your little new friends? My name is Erebus, ruler of the demon world. Welcome, to your deaths." He grinned a sickly sweet smile. He backed away a little then, as his vast army. None of the wolves or the Cullens could see the end of it, and any hopes they had had before had suddenly disappeared. How could eighteen people be able to defeat thousands of demons? It was impossible madness, and they knew it. Earth had no salvation, or so they thought.

"You forget one thing, sweet Erebus. I'm not your niece anymore, and the person who should be welcoming his death is you." Celeste began.

"And how do you plan to defeat me? With five vampires, four elemental demons, and eight werewolves? You don't stand a chance!"

"Maybe, but I can definitely do this."

Celeste had started to create a whirlpool of wind around here, and had thrust it against the nearest wall of demons. All of them went flying high in the air, and landed a good distance from them. At the same moment, a huge mass of arrows began descending upon them. Everyone covered, sure that this was the end, when they felt nothing at all. Jacob opened his eyes to see a protective shield surrounding them. Celeste had somehow managed to control the air, making it solid enough to protect them from the impending attack. When she lifted the shield, the Cullens went off to fight a group of demons nearby, that resembled a lot like them. The pack was fighting a group of what looked like a crossover between a cougar and an ostrich, their beaks making gashes in the wolves' skins. Celeste and her siblings had now transformed completely. They all bore their weapons, but now they wore armor around them, in their respective colors. All of them had also grown horns from their heads, and their eyes had grown to slits. Jordan dived down onto the dark soil, and emerged behind enemies, taking them out with her trident. Dimitri was covering her, also performing the same moves. Aidan and Tyrell had both created a huge column of fire, burning everyone in its path, and flying above, scorching even more demons. Celeste created giant wisps of air, so sharp that it cut everyone that stood in their way into tiny pieces. The pack, being invulnerable to dark magic, had taken out hundreds of necromancers. Even with all the strength in their possession, hundreds of demons were still standing, ready to attack. Celeste had taken her swords out, and had sliced her way through, until she came face to face with Erebus. They began to battle, she with her swords, and him with his axe. Everyone had stayed close together, and Jacob was now catching glimpses of Celeste and Erebus. His ax came clashing down, almost taking her arm in the process, while she had flipped over and had stricken his back. He gave out a yelp of pain, and rushed forward, full of rage. She dogged easily, moving from side to side, and making small cuts here and there. After a while, his armor was so full of cuts made by the katanas, that he rid himself of it. They continued for a long time, by which almost everyone had stopped fighting to look at them. Their movements were swift and powerful, none able to gain the advantage on the other. Erebus suddenly flipped backwards, and landed a few feet away from her. "IF I CAN'T TAKE YOU DOWN, THEN I'LL TAKE HIM WITH ME!" He said looking at Jacob.

With that, he swung his huge ax, and threw it. Everything suddenly went slow motion to Jacob, though only a span of two seconds passed. The ax was just about to arrive on its target, sealing his fate forever, when it landed on Celeste's back, after she had run to save him, screaming to get out of the way.

First off, DO NOT PANIC!! you'll see why in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait but i had to take a short break and get my ideas straight, but do not fear my friends...the last chapter in this saga is soon to arrive, and then a sweet epilogue for you all... thank you so much for the reviews, and keep em comin! anywho, you'll have to wait till tomorrow for the chapter to arrive. muahahahhahahahhahaha!! cough, cough

Again disclaimer...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS SEEN HERE BUT EVERYONE ELSE I DO SO IF YOU TAKE THEM I"LL BREAK YOUR ARM!! (unlees you ask nicely for them)

Next: Celeste has been mortally injured! is it the end of all? will our heroes win, against all odds? will all the townspeople be saved from a horrible fate? Tune in tomorrow for the last chapter in this saga!


	11. Chapter 10

And know my dears, thank you for following this story to the end...its been a pleasure writing this...but no worries, I'll be back! gets a terminator accent lol...lets stop the randomness...i present to you the last chapter...ENJOY!!

* * *

She starred at him with huge, shocked eyes, when she started to fall, losing consciousness. Jacob grabbed her and fell on his knees, carrying her in his arms. She was limp beneath him, though she was still awake. "Don't leave me, please." Celeste begged.

"I won't, I promise to you." Jacob told her. Blood was now soaking his pants, and the hem of his shirt. It covered his hands as well. Before he had realized it, tears were streaming down his face, and falling onto Celeste. Her breathing became shallower and shallower. "Please forgive me for this. I had to do it." Celeste spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked

"This."

Her breath stopped, and she moved no more. Jacob could only stare at her, numb and incoherent. His mind was unable to think or to react, so he didn't notice Erebus running towards him, his a thick sword in hand, ready to behead him. He looked up to see sweet death approaching him, when an invisible barrier prevented the sword from slicing his head off, shattering it into a million pieces in the process. He looked down at Celeste, who now had her eyes wide open, death white with no pupils. He also saw the other demons approaching her, the same death stare in their eyes. Celeste stood up, and removed the ax from her back, threw it, and struck another demon right on the head. Her brothers and sister surrounded her, their right hands touching her arms. She began to glow a pure white, so bright it was blinding. The earth beneath her feet began to cave in, as if an immense force was pushing it. Her wings came out in their full size, and glistened gold among all the whiteness. She suddenly pushed off, and along with her brothers, ascended thousands of feet into the air at an incredible speed. _'What the hell is going on here?' _Jacob thought.

Erebus' eyes grew wide, and filled with panic and terror, something none of them had ever expected. "Canus Illuminati? How the hell did they learn to do it? Troops fall back, FALL BACK! RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!!

The entire group stood bewildered as the huge army was running of. Everyone went to stand by the edge of the forest. Sam pulled Jacob up, the latter unaware of anything other than the rapidly descending white light from the sky. With his enhanced vision, he could see, beyond the brightness, Celeste, spinning at an inhuman speed, diving down to the earth at the speed of light. He could also see Jordan, Dimitri, Aidan, and Tyrell spinning around her, arms clasped together, as a mere blur. They were falling at a super fast rate, and were bound to crash directly into Erebus' army. As they were about to plunge down into oblivion, they turned at a ninety degree angle, and flew straight into the cowardly army. As they passed by, the huge energy surrounding them burned so hot that it incinerated everyone in its reach, disintegrating the huge army of Erebus to mere ashes. Erebus was running fast, trying to escape the approaching inferno, but it was all for nothing, for he too was caught by the scorching light, nothing surviving. Not even his axe survived the impending doom. The five bodies crashed on the mountains, creating a huge ball of fire that almost reached the pack and the Cullens. The blast had sent an aftershock that tumbled everyone to the ground, and made them hold themselves to trees for dear life, as huge gusts of wind, fire, and dirt fell on them. After a few moments, all had quieted down, and a huge cloud of dirt and steam had covered most of the land. The group stood up cautiously, all dirty and blown away. Everyone huddled together, and tried to make something out of what had just happened. Jacob stood up, weary all of a sudden, and looked up. From the cloud of dust, five figures were approaching them. The center one had huge wings on its back. At first, none of them could make out who they were, for the dust was thick, but as the figures approached, the group gasped. Tyrell and Dimitri stood at the far corners, walking steadily. Aidan and Jordan walked by them, and in the center walked Celeste, none of her injuries visible. They all were well alive and healthy, only covered in dust and blood. Leah was the first to break cover, launching herself on Aidan and kissing him madly. Paul was next, taking Jordan on his arms, and hugging her tightly to him. Tyrell and Dimitri stood to the side, talking to the rest of the pack, and the Cullens. Celeste came to stand in front of Jacob. He was astounded, and didn't know how to react. Was she a ghost, a filament of my imagination? This hug was too real, too personal for him to just be imagining it. He hugged her fiercely, intending to never let go of her again. Twice she had scared him half to death, the second time almost succeeding, yet here she was, not one cut on her creamy flesh, and in his arms. He pulled away for a second, then brought his mouth down on hers, giving her enough time to take a breath. They kissed passionately, and were to do that forever, when Edward cleared his throat impatiently. Jacob raised his head to give an evil glare that was equally returned by Edward, and then turned to Celeste. "I told you not to do that to me ever again."

"I had to. Otherwise we would have never made it. Remember the time we told you we were going to show you what we were capable of? Well what we did that day was a little version of the Canus Illuminati, the most powerful attack in demon history. To have the full force of it, one must sacrifice oneself for a loved one. I taunted Erebus to throw it at someone, but I never expected it to be you, he must have been spying on us the whole time. It was the only way to save you all."

"So you expected this all?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me of this?"

"You wouldn't have let me do it. I had a duty. I told you so at the beach."

"Is your duty more important than me?"

Celeste looked him in the eye and responded "No. Not when I fell in love with you"

"Then promise me, SWEAR to me, that you won't endanger yourself ever again, and if you do, tell me first. One of these days you are surely going to give me a heart attack."

With that Celeste laughed hard. Everyone did the same. Soon after, the huge force field were Erebus had taken them disappeared; only leaving the evergreen forest, as it had always been. The sun was peeking over the mountains, ready to make its daily trip. Not far from where they were, the whole town of Forks and the La Push reservation awoke in their beds, instantly transported their after Erebus had been defeated. Everyone swore that they had had the weirdest dream ever, and this was subject to gossip for many days. The group began their trip to leave the forest, and everything else behind. There was a sense of calm and relief, now that the threat of Erebus was long gone. Tired, and sore, they all retired to have nice, deep sleeps. That is all, except for the Cullens, who went off hunting, except for Bella and Edward, who went off to experience their wedding night, as rightful husband and wife.

In La Push, two figures laid curled up in a bed. Their soft breathing was the only thing piercing the quiet. Jacob Black laid in bed, holding the girl of his dreams in his arms. He couldn't believe that so much had occurred in less than a year. He recalled everything since that first meeting with her grey eyes, eyes that drowned him in a sea of everlasting love. He now laughed at himself back when he had been obsessed with Bella, and how now, everything with Celeste seemed perfect. Celeste stirred, and opened one eye. "Hey you, a penny for your thoughts?"

"Cant you read them?"

"I can try, but it's better if you tell me."

"I was just thinking about the day I first met you."

"And?"

"That it was the best day of my life."

Celeste looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Jacob black, I love you."

"Celeste Black, I love you too."

With that, they sealed their exchange with a hungry kiss, under the watchful glare of the everlasting shadow dusk.

Best ending ever!! thank you again for all the reviews!! they make my day...and expect an epilogue either today or tomorrow...i havent finished yet so you dont get to cry yet, lol. anywho...since im feeling generous today...i'll give you a tiny preview of what is to be my next project...expect it either this weekend or next...love tons, niko5670

Next: The Teen Titans have defeated every villain, and now are enjoying a peaceful existence. robin and Starfire have dated for four years now, and he is ready to propose. Beast Boy has gotten over Terra, with lots of aid from Raven, and now feelings that go more than friendship blossom. Cyborg has worked more with the Titans East, and has started to date Bee. All seems good for our heroes, when a great evil arrives; something the Titans have never encountered before. Now, they have to race against the clock to save humanity, or fall in doom. Teen Titans: Wrath of the Gods...7/08...:-)


	12. Epilogue

Well here is my little treat to everyone who has followed the story...thank you so much for all the reviews and i hope to see you all again for my next project...thank you so much, and now the last for what becfame my obsession, Dusk Shadow...Thank You

* * *

A light breeze swept across the shore, lifting light trails of dust in the air. The ocean was crystal blue, sparkling under the sunlight. The sun was low in the sky, its radiance dying slowly, giving away to the shadow of dusk. A lone figure walked by the beach. He was dressed in a suit, his trousers rolled up as he paced in the water. His hair was cropped short, and spiked up lightly. He wore a light cream shirt, with a vest of a darker tone. He paced slowly and nonchalant on the white waves, glancing upwards at the sky, amazed by its beauty. He stood watching the sundown, when he heard a voice calling his face from afar. He faced the direction where the voice came from, and so the most beautiful woman coming towards him a t a steady run. She wore a beautiful white dress, and was barefoot. Her hair was down in beautiful waves and curls, and now floated behind her. Her beautiful grey eyes never left his, as she reached him. He caught her in his arms, and twirled her around. "You disappeared on me." She said.

"Sorry love. Just came hear to think."

"About what, Jacob?" she said.

"About everything that has happened since I met you, Celeste. How my life gave a 180 degree ever since I first gazed into those grey eyes, and how evilly you seduced me into giving you my life, forever."

"Repenting, already?" she asked, fear lingering in her voice.

"No. I'll never repent marrying you. My life is now perfect, and there's nothing I would change now."

"Yeah, well I think it might get better still."

"Why?"

She pointed at her belly, where it was slightly bulging. That hadn't been there before.

"Are you - ?"

"Yes."

He hugged her tightly, and then kissed her, pouring all his love into it. They smiled, and then walked back to the party at the distance. Their lives full of happiness and love and under the everlasting gaze of the time right before night envelopes the earth, the dusk shadow.


End file.
